Stupid toms
Episode 3 Smokepaw padded out of camp, knowing it was not long since she was on the border patrol. But she needed time alone. As the thought of border patrol flashed back, she shuddered remembering Prettypaw's words: Because I am popular She had drawn a new conclusion: Popularity sucked. Shaking off the memory she advanced forward, nearing the thick maple forest that started in StormClan territory, and ended in DarkClan. It was a great hunting spot. And whatever she caught didn't need to be taken to camp because the summer time supplied plenty prey, and she had only hadn't eaten anything due to being 'sick to the stomach' after seeing HER Dustpaw and Prettypaw. Advancing into the forest, she spotted a stoat galloping across the forest clearing. She dashed over to kill it-it could feed 3 cats-she'd better save that and eat a squirrel for herself. But while she was distracted, a muscular gray lump of fur leaped upon the stoat, killing it. She snarled when she saw who I was. "You!", she spat. "What are you doing in StormClan territory? Clawpaw paused. "This isn't StormClan territory. It's DarkClan's too. Smokepaw hesitated. She felt ashamed to forget it, especially in front of a snooty DarkClan apprentice she was NOT fond of. "Fine, whatever, but that's my kill!" "I was stalking it too.", the gray apprentice shrugged. "But whatever, we could share it, could we?" Smokepaw hissed, but remembered Whisperflight's mantra-or-what Aspenbranch had said it was: "Best to have allies than enemies.". But she did not want to be this tom's friend, but, for the sake of her deceased mother, allowed it-THIS TIME! "All right, fine", she hissed, kneeling close to the brown stoat, and hesitating before taking a bite, and tried not to flinch as Clawpaw joined her. After a few bites, he spoke: "How's StormClan?" And how do you expect me to reveal information to an enemy Clanner?" "It's fine..." "Really, you seem upset usually...", he broke off as she snarled. "What do you care?", she snapped. Clawpaw shrugged; "I care about everyone's welfare." "Oh, so you're Big Daddy now? Is that who I've ran into?" He sighed. "Are you going to tell me or not? I've noticed you looking at that apprentice couple, yuck." She spat: "Yuck, right! Dustpaw is mine! He always has been, and that-that stupid PRETTYPAW or shouls I say Pretty''BUTT'', STOLE HIM AND CLAIMED HIM!!!" Clawpaw raised his eyebrows. "Why and how do she cats claim toms. They aren't playthings that you can claim, they are actual cats that are living!" Smokepaw yowled: "IT MEANS LOVE, IDIOT!" "Oh...so you loved him and she stole his heart." "Yes! And he let her!" "Why that jerk..." "Yes of course!-wait...are you even pitying me or is that fake?" "Of course it's not fake!" "Good, it better be." Smokepaw finished her half of the stoat and noticed Clawpaw had already finished. Not her fault. He was a big eater-just like Dustpaw. Oh no STOP it STOP IT SMOKEPAW! She got up and shook her head. "I'd best be getting back." "Wait!", he called. "Yes?", she turned back. "Friends?" She considered this for a moment. "All right, but nothing more." "Huh?" She chuckled and walked away. "Stupid toms", she muttered. The clearing was full of chatter and gossip about the ball that would happen in 2 days. All the apprentices were gossiping about Dustpaw and Prettypaw-except for Musclepaw who was scowling because his best friend was the "talk of the town" now. Smokepaw stared a them, then padded away, but remembered the dance. She needed someone to dance with...but who? NOT Clawpaw. They were not doing any forbidden love cliché ruin your life thing. Her life was ruined enough by now. Just then, Lilacheart gathered all the apprentices. "We are going on water patrol, for signs of flood.", she explained to the apprentices. Smokepaw suppressed a bounce of glee. water patrol was her favorite. She loved the water, it took her stress away, When they got to the lake, Lilacheart divided them into groups. "Dreampaw and Musclepaw. Crystalpaw and Dustpaw. And Smokepaw and Prettypaw." As Crystalpaw passed, she gave Prettypaw and apologetic look, as Prettypaw looked beseechingly at Dustpaw. But Smokepaw was nervous. What would Prettypaw do to her. On the way to the brook, the silver apprentice was silent. When they got there, Smokepaw paused, then padded over to the edge of the brook, when something in front of her. She was glad Prettypaw wasn't attacking, but predicted what would come soon. "I want my relationship with Dustpaw to be the best it can be. And that means destroying the things that get in between", she snarled and lunged. Category:Crime- Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions